The Other Group
by TrilliandZaphod
Summary: We all know of groups A and B, but what if there was another group, with a whole different set of variables, a whole different set of people. Rated T for mild language and future romance, but nothing major.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **This is my new Maze Runner story, I have decided to discontinue my other one, if you are interested in continuing it, PM me and we can discuss the details**

The first thing I feel when I wake up is hunger. My hunger is all I can really be sure about at the moment.

 _Where am I? Who am I?_ are just two of the many questions that begin to form in my head.

 _Jay. My name is Jay_ floats across my mind. I still haven't the foggiest idea about anything else. Except that I'm hungry.

I lie there as the container I'm in starts to speed up its ascent. I feel weak and a little light headed, and I start to feel a headache forming behind my eyebrows.

A small blinking red light shows me that I'm in a smallish box with a backpack and nothing else. The ground is metal and littered with some small random objects.

This weirdly reminds me of one of those _escape the room_ games where using random objects you have to escape a room. It's funny, as I remember playing those, but not with whom or where.

I start to feel even weaker, and I drift off.

I wake up to bright sunlight shining into the box. There is a rope ladder leading out into... into wherever I am.

I stand up after a few attempts as I still feel very weak and hungry. I manage to climb up the rope ladder.

I seem to be in a sort of corridor with towering, ivy and moss covered walls. To my left, there is a sign. _Find the centre before sunset._

 _The centre? The centre of what?_ _And why before sunset? So many questions._

I try to walk, but I stumble to the side as if I am dizzy. I lean onto the wall to catch my breath. _You can do this, Jay._

I try again, leaning on the wall for support. My head spins. My stomach growls.

I manage to get to a crossroads and I take a right turn. I continue on, trying not to stop, knowing that if I stop, I will never start again.

About half an hour later, my legs give way and I collapse onto the cold stone floor, breathing heavily.

I lie there, my headache pounding, stomach growling and feeling pathetic.

 _No, not like this, I can't die now_

I tentatively reach out my arm and drag myself across the floor. _This is no use, I have to stand up_

I manage to stand and I continue walking.

After what seems like an eternity, I see a clearing full of small buildings, people and animals.

I manage to stumble in and I fall onto the grass. People start to gather around me, saying things that I barely hear.

"My name is Jay," I say before I black out.

 **I know this was really short, but the next one's coming soon.**

 **See you in the next one,**

 **Leila**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Here I am with chapter two, and I had made a small mistake before, I had accidentally not saved my work, so I published an incmplete chapter. Sorry about it, here it is as it should have been.**

I wake up still feeling groggy. I can hear some people talking around me.

"She'll be fine," says a girls voice. "By the looks of things she hasn't eaten in ages. It's a miracle she managed to make it here,"

"Does she need any sort of medical treatment?"

"We prescribe- oh look, she's awake!"

I suddenly notice I have a tube coming from my upper arm injecting me with something clear.

"What's this?" I ask, pointing to it.

"It's just glucose. By what we can tell you haven't eaten in days. I'm Kat, by the way,"

"Jay. Are you some sort of doctor? I don't think I've ever seen a teenage doctor before,"

Kat laughs along with the guy and the older girl.

"Jay, you aren't in any normal place," says the older girl. "You came here about three hours ago, remember? You were sent here in that box thing and-"

"By who?" I ask, interrupting her. "What is this place? Who am I? Who are you? What is-"

"All your questions shall be answered. We don't know who sent us here, and every month we get someone new and it alternates between boys and girls. This place is called by many names, such as prison, safe haven or glade. Take your pick. I'm Marisa, and Daz and I were the first ones here. Currently, you are in the Med Hut as you collapsed the second you arrived."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I ask Kat.

"No, but make sure you don't eat one whole giant meal at once," says the boy, presumably another doctor. "You will have to start with light meals before you try and eat something like meat. I suggest sticking with vegetables and slow releasing carbs such as legumes. I'm David, by the way,"

"When can I leave?"

"I want you here for a little more time, we just need to make sure nothing else is wrong with you," says Kat.

"But I want to see outside!" I say.

"Doctor's orders. You'll be out by dinnertime, don't worry."

"Well Jay, it was a pleasure to meet you, I'll see you around," says Marisa and she leaves.

"Okay Jay, I just want to take a little bit of your blood," says David. I don't resist when he pricks my finger and takes a drop of my blood. He uses his machine to scan it.

"Blood sugar levels normal, cholesterol levels fine, pressure levels normal. A definite improvement from before. I say you're good to go."

He removes the tube from my arm.

"I just have one more question. Does everyone arrive here like this?" I ask.

"No. You're the first I've seen, but I think you should either ask Daz or Marisa, they might give you a more accurate answer,"

"Thanks, David. See you at dinner,"

"Yes, see you at dinner,"

I leave the med hut, managing to walk much better than I did before. I look around. I see some more wooden buildings, lots of people and some farm animals in a pen.

"Hey, are you Jay?"

"That would be me,"

"I'm Daz, the second leader of this place. I'm here to give you your tour of this place,"

"Cool, a tour. Is food included?"

We both laugh at this. "Yes, there shall be food at the end of the tour. Now if you'd follow me please, remember to keep arms and legs inside, we are in a place surrounded by dangerous animals," he says in a tour guide voice. We both crack up.

"Who're you calling a dangerous animal, Daz?"

"And here we have the most dangerous one of all. He is called _Craig_ ,"

"Daz, I can introduce myself. I'm Craig, and you're Jay, right?"

"Spot on," I say.

"Rule number one of this place, don't listen to a word Daz says,"

"Dude, you're forgetting who's in charge around here C'est moi."

"I'm not questioning or challenging your authority Daz, I'm just telling Jay what to expect from this place,"

"Craig, don't you have a job to do? Because I have mine, and you are currently preventing me from doing it,"

Craig goes off. Daz turns back to me. "Craig can be alright most of the time but he knows how to get on my nerves,"

"I can see that. So, on with the tour?"

"Ah yes. So if you look to the right ladies and gentlemen, you will see the big house where we sleep,"

"What is the sleeping like?"

"The boys and girls have different rooms, obviously. We all sleep on the floor with sleeping bags. I wouldn't say it's comfortable, but you'll get used to it quickly."

We go forward a bit.

"And now as you look to your left, you will see the beautiful gardens, full of all the vegetables we enjoy daily,"

"I could enjoy some vegetables right now," I say.

"If you go to the gardens, they might not let you take any food. In fact, they glare at most non-gardeners that enter there,"

"Okay, the tour is almost over. If you just follow me, we shall now see the highlight of the tour, the maze doors closing!"

"It's funny how you can make almost anything sound exciting," I say.

"Well, anything is exciting when you have good company," he says.

"You're going to have to do a bit better than that," I say.

"Did I ever say I was flirting with you?"

"Well, it's kinda scrawled all over your face,"

"My pretty handsome face, don't you think?"

"Your ego is probably as big as everyone else's put together. Speaking of looks, what do I look like? How old do you think I am?"

"You have long, brown hair and dark brown eyes. You look to me about one metre and seventy-five centimetres tall. I would say you're about sixteen."

"Pretty?"

"It's a matter of opinion,"

"I translate that as 'let's get back to that later'"

"Hmm. Maybe,"

We get to the maze doors and find a boy and a girl standing outside, breathing heavily.

"Ah, Diva and Castor, this is Jay, she just arrived today. Jay, this is Diva and Castor, they're both searchers. They run around the maze looking for an exit. They also try and map the maze the best they can."

"I take it you haven't found an exit yet?"

"If we found one, we wouldn't be here. Anyway Castor, we'd better get to the map room, let's go,"

 **Ok, I know that waan't really an ending, but I have to stop here, I can't continue today.**

 **Next time,**

 **Leila**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

As Diva and Castor run off to the map room, we stand and wait at the giant door. Daz checks his watch.

"The doors should be closing in a few minutes. Once they close, they don't open again until the morning, when the searchers leave,"

"Will I be a searcher?"

Daz chuckles a little. "Tomorrow, you'll start to test out jobs. There are seven in total, the Chefs, Searchers, Doctors, Gardeners, Builders, Farmers and Slaughterers,"

"Will I regret asking what the Slaughterers do?"

"Kill and cut up the animals for eating. It's a dirty job, but it has to be done. And you're also trying out with them tomorrow."

"What! I can't do that! It's horrible! I think I'll be vegetarian,"

"You'll change your mind as soon as you smell Mary Berry's **(GBBO!)** meat,"

I don't argue with him. Suddenly, there is a deafening grinding sound. I cover my ears with my hands as the grinding only gets louder. I look at Daz. He acts like this happens every day. Wait, does it?

"This is the doors to the maze closing. It happens every day at precisely seven o'clock, and open again twelve hours later."

"OK, exciting. Can we eat now?"

"Dinner starts in half an hour, and Mary will not let any non-chef get food before dinner, not even me or Marisa."

"I bet I could get some,"

"You won't,"

"You want to bet?"

"Okay. If I win, you give up your dinner," I say.

"But Mary doesn't let you have second helpings! I mean- OK, if _I_ win, you have to do something embarrassing front of everyone at dinner. Deal?

We shake hands. "Deal," I say.

"Well, off you go then, I'll be waiting just here,"

"Um, where are the kitchens?"

"Probably that building over there that says Kitchen on it," he says. "Obviously,"

I roll my eyes. "I bet when you first arrived here-"

"Yes, yes, yes, ok, now do it," he says hurriedly as if trying to change the subject.

I walk off confidently to the small building with the kitchen sign. _This will he easy as pie._

I knock on the door. A boy in an apron covered in flour opens the door.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I am Jay, I just got here this morning. And I wonder, is your name as beautiful as your face is?" _Flirting always works_.

He grins. "My name is Trevor. You still didn't answer my second question,"

"Well, you see, I just arrived and the doctors told me that their readings said that I haven't eaten in days. _Days._ Can you imagine that?"

"So chick, you're here to try and pick up some food, right?"

"Well, you're right, but who says I'm _only_ here to pick up food, you see what I'm saying?" I nudge him in the ribs in the little and wink.

He studies me and nods. "Well chick, I like you, so I'll get you something. Hold on a sec, would ya,"

I stand outside and wait for Trevor. A smile forms on my face. I knew this would be easy. Now, I just have to suffer the consequences of having flirted with him.

He comes out with a sandwich and an apple. "Here you go,"

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much, dude, you are a lifesaver,"

He smiles. "Anything for someone like you, chick, or if you'd prefer, Jay,"

I walk back to Daz who has his mouth open a little in shock.

"How did you do it?"

"A magician never reveals their tricks,"

"Did you flirt with him?"

"Hmm, maybe,"

"Ok, I know you did,"

"Well, it worked!" I say and I take a big bite of the sandwich.

"Great, now I won't have any dinner," says Daz. He looks hungrily at my sandwich.

"A deal is a deal, and I know you want my sandwich. You can have the crusts,"

I give him a crust. He analyzes it.

"Well, this is my dinner," he says and he eats the whole thing.

"If you're really nice then maybe you can have the leftovers from my dinner, if there are any,"

"Wow, I am honoured,"

"You should be."

Suddenly, a bell rings. "That's the dinner bell," Daz says.

"Where do we eat?"

"I'll show you,"

We go off to an area near the Big house with picnic tables. We get to the back of the long dinner line.

"Ugh. I hate waiting. Since you're one of the commanders of this place, can't you cut the line?"

"I can," says Daz. "But the newbies gotta learn to be patient. I might have taken you to the front, but I'm not actually eating, so..."

"OK, OK, OK, I'll wait in line,"

We wait for about five minutes until we get to the beginning of the line.

"So are you the newbie? I am Mary, but everyone calls me Mary Berry,"

"I'm Jay. So you're the head of the chefs, right?"

"Yes."

"Hurry up you lot!" Shouts a gruff voice from behind us.

"Well, here's your dinners, roast chicken with rice, carrots and peas."

"Looks delicious. Thanks Mary," I say.

We take our dinners to a table with some others. We sit down.

"Guys, this is Jay. Jay, this is Jo, Theo, Macie and Milan," says Daz, pointing to each one of them as he says their names.

"Yo Jay, has Daz been bothering you? Putting up with it is practically the initiation of this place," says Macie. All of us except Daz laugh.

"Hilarious Macie. Hilarious," says Daz. He picks up his fork and sticks it in a carrot.

"Daz, remember our bet? I need your dinner," I say.

"What was the bet?" Asks Theo.

"He said that I wouldn't be able to get some food from the kitchens before dinner. I managed, and so I need his dinner,"

"Daz, you'd better watch out, this newbie has some skills,"

"She also has a name," he says, to my surprise.

"Someone's in lo-ove," says Macie and the others laugh.

"I haven't even known her for a day!"

"But you're sticking up for her even though she won your bet. And your dinner,"

Daz mutters something and passes me his food.

"I bet you won't be doing any more bets with me anytime soon. You know what, keep your dinner. I'll find a way for you to pay me back later,"

"Get a room already, guys!" Says Jo.

We all tuck in to the delicious food.

"Oh my gosh, I have never eaten anything so tasty," I say.

"How do you know? None of us have our memories," says Milan.

"OK fine, it is _one of_ the best things I have ever eaten in my life,"

"The best thing you've ever eaten in your life _so_ far," says Daz.

 **Again, this isn't really an ending, but it is two o'clock in the morning where I am, and I really must get to sleep.**

 **See you next time,**

 **Leila**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!

Chapter four is here, so enjoy.

We continue to eat the delicious food and chat.

I set down my knife and fork. "Best thing I've ever eaten. Maybe that's why they starved me before sending me up."

"What shall we do now?" Asks Theo

"Ooh, I have an idea. We can play Truth or Dare!" Says Macie

"Well, truths are going to be a bit of a problem for me, I can only remember the past five hours or so,"

"Well, you'll just have to pick dare then," says Macie. "Who's in?"

"I'm soooooo playing says Jo. "Milan, you in?"

"Only if Theo and Daz are playing,"

"I'll play," says Daz.

"So will I," says Theo.

"Cool. The rules are if you don't do a truth, you do a dare. If you don't do a dare, you have to do a forfeit chosen by the person who gives the dare. Truth or Dare Daz?" Says Macie.

"Dare,"

"Ooh. I dare you to Marisa and kiss her. And it must be somewhere on her face. And you can't tell her it's a dare ever,"

"Remind me to never pick dare from you again,"

"I so have to see this," I say and stand up. So does Jo.

"It will look weird if we all go," says Macie.

"Fine, I'll stay," says Jo, sitting back down. We follow Daz around the dining area, searching for Marisa.

"Look, there she is," I say, pointing at a table with Marisa and ten other girls on it.

"I really have to do it _now_! In front of all those people!"

"Yes," says Macie, grinning like mad.

"Well, let's just get this over with then," he says. He walks up to Marisa.

"What is it Daz?" She asks. All the girls on the table stop talking.

"Um- Marisa- I," he says. Then, he quickly kisses her on the cheek, turns around, and runs.

"I will get you Daz!" She shouts. All the girls laugh and I laugh as well.

I go back to the table and find a very red-faced Daz.

"Daz, have any of these guys told you you look like a tomato?" I ask

"I can feel it."

"Anyway Daz, it's your turn," says Jo.

"Macie, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"If you had to date any boy here, who would it be?"

"Well, I'm not sure I would like to have a proper relationship with someone, I'm not really that kind of person,"

Jo leans over and whispers to me. "Macie is kind of that girl who, um, _sleeps around_ , if you know what I mean,"

"I do," I say.

"I think I'd choose Keenen as you know, we're pretty good friends, and he's also pretty cute,"

"Well, I'll make sure to let Keenen know. It's your turn,"

"Jay, truth or dare?"

I hesitate. If I choose truth, they might think I'm a little chicken, but if I choose dare, who knows what I'll have to do.

"Ummmm, dare

"Oooh, Jay, Jay, Jay, since you are new, I'll let you off easy. I dare you to until your next turn, act like a cat," says Macie with a big grin on her face.

Oh no. My first day and I would have already embarassed myself. "I can't do that!" I say. "Everyone will get the wrong impression of me! It'll be so embarassing!"

"Okay, I'll give you another option. I dare you to go to that table over there, you see, the one with all those guys? I dare you to go over there and flirt with them until thry either kick you out or, um, never mind."

"That isn't my other option is it. You muet be joking, right?"

"Macie is evil with her dares," says Milan.

"It sounds like you speak from experience." I say. "You know, I'll do the first option. It can't be _that_ hard,"

"Alright, you have to be a cat from...now!" Says Macie.

I get down on all fours and meow. I jump bavk onto my chair and act like I'm a cat going to sleep.

"Hey! You can't sleep! You have to be a cat!"

"Cats sleep," says Theo. "That's actually pretty clever, Jay,"

I meow in response. "Okay, it's my turn right? Theo, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Um, who is your crush here? If you don't have one, then who would you date here?"

Theo looks around. His eyes linger on some tables for a second.

"Theo, just tell her already, or I will!" Says Jo.

"Well, um, Jay, I'm, um, gay," says Theo

"Oh. But still, who is your crush?"

His cheeks go a little red and he looks down at the table.

"I'd rather not say. Sorry Jay,"

"I understand, don't worry," I say. "Okay, your truth is to describe your last dream without leaving out any details. _Any_ deatils,"

"That's a pretty good one. My last dream... well, I started off here, and Daz and I were talking about something, pretty sure it was food. Anyway, we talked for a bit and then Daz left. Once he left I walked through one of the openings to the maze. I walked around a bit and I found someone. I found a girl with short orange hair, covered in dirt. She was just saying random words to me, not making sentences, just a string of words. Then, I ran away, and then I woke up."

"That's it? Was the girl a girl here?" Asks Jo.

"No, but it is impossible for the brain to create an entirely new face, so it must have been someone from my past,"

"Okay, cool. It's your turn,"

"Milan, truth or dare?"

"Dare," says Milan

"I dare you to shout at the top of your lungs 'I am Milan! Hear me roar!"

"Ok, that's easy," says Milan. He stands up. "I am Milan! Hear me roar!"

Some people laugh or say something sarcastic, but most ignore him.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy," says Milan.

I suddenly realize how tired I actually am. I yawn. "I want to go to bed," I say. "I'm really tired,"

"Alright, I'll show you to where you'll sleep," says Daz, also standing up.

"Are you sure you'll only show her?" Asks Jo. Daz lightly punches her arm while the others laugh.

"Goodnight guys," I say.

"Goodnight Jay. See you soon, maybe," says Macie.

 **I know I took absolutely forever, I admit it, I am very lazy and I take forever to upload chapters. Anyway, see you next time,**

 **Leila**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys**

 **So here is chapter five, I know I am painfully slow at writing this and I have exams drawing nearer...I should probably studying lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and dont forget to RR.**

Daz and I leave the table and the others and we start to walk to the Big House.

"I don't suppose anyone else wants to go to sleep at this time," I say.

"We do have a curfew, and most people stay out until then. Personally I go to sleep earlier than most, I need my beauty sleep,"

"Don't you mean ugly sleep?" I say.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Anyway, here we are. Right is where the girls are, left for boys. They aren't meant to go into each other's rooms, but everyone does. If, um, you plan to do that, then make sure you're not too loud,"

"What's _that_ meant to mean?"

"I'll leave it open to interpretation," he says.

"Do you and Marisa get your own rooms?"

"Naturally. We _are_ the leaders after all. Oh wait, I almost forgot, you need pajamas. You'll find everything you need in some drawers you should find over there. Really Marisa should be doing this, but she has obviously forgotten about you already,"

"Well, thanks for, you know, being.. uh,"

"Being?"

"So...um... _considerate_ ,"

"That took you a while," he says. "Maybe I should teach you how to properly thank someone. It'll probably be useful,"

"You really do love hearing your own voice don't you,"

"I've been told it's pretty lovely actually,"

"Told by who?"

"A very reliable and secretive source. Now, I think you want to go to bed?"

"Yes, but I have one last question. Does everyone here sleep in this place?" I ask.

"Not at all. Some people take their sleeping bags outside. Some camp by or in the forest. Sometimes just to leave this place you have to step over all the people dozing on the steps,"

"Ok, well, thanks. And goodnight,"

"Goodnight Jay. Sleep well, tomorrow you'll be trying out jobs. I'm pretty sure you're starting with the slaughterers. That'll be fun,"

"I can imagine. Anyway, see you tomorrow,"

"Bye," he says and leaves me.

I go into the girls' room and find the chest of drawers that Daz mentions. I open it and find matching sets af pajamas, toothbrushes and other toiletries.

I brush my teeth, wash my face and find a sleeping bag without a nametag on it. I lie down and close my eyes. I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Suddenly, I wake up. It is still night time. I am sweating as it is incredibly hot in tye sleeping bag.

I stand up and drag the sleeping bag outside. I step over the people who are sleeping around the entrance.

I take the sleeping bag to the edge of the forest. The trees look darker and more mysterious than in the day. I set my bag by a tree and lie down on it. I fall asleep once again.

"Jay, wake up, Jay, come on!"

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder and shouting at me. It's Daz

"What on earth, Daz!"

"Be a bit quieter or you'll wake the whole Glade up. Come, I have something to show you,"

"If it's the fact that you're annoying then you've definitely shown me,"

"Look, I don't want to be doing this either, but I have to show this to the newbies. It is supposed to be Marisa's turn, but I didn't want to argue with her. Anyway, follow me,"

I follow Daz towards one of the colossal walls that surround the maze to a small window.

"Okay, stand here and look out the window," he says.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Just wait, one will definitely pass in a moment,"

We wait a minute before I see it, the mist hideous thing I have seen in my life. It is a tall... _monster_ , part of his body covered in mechanical parts and the little skin that is shown in similar to a slug's.

"What on Earth is _that_?"

"That dear Jay is called a Griever. They prowl through the maze at night. If you're ever stuck out there during the night, you are pretty much as good as dead."

"What do they do to you?"

"They sring you and inject a sort of poison in you, I'm pretty sure. We do have a cure, a serum that if we don't inject you with quickly after being stung, you die."

"Do they ever come out in the day?"

"I don't think so, we've never seen that happen. They probably sleep or regenerate or something."

"I do not want to look at it anymore. When is breakfast?"

"Not until an hour. You wanna hang out with me for a bit? I can tell you basically all you want about this place. And, you know, you seem..."

"I seem what?" I say, smiling.

"Pretty cool," decides Daz.

"That's it? It's not because of my _irresistable_ and stunning looks?"

"Hmm, maybe," he says.

"Well, you're pretty cool too," I say.

"Let's go, I know a nice, quiet, peaceful place where we could go. Follow me."

I follow him into the dark forest and into a clearing.

"I don't know if I've maybe told you this but this forest is where, um, we bury the dead,"

We are silent for a moment. Suddenly it feels like all the dead are watching and listening to us.

"May I ask how many?" I ask quietly.

"Three," says Daz, not making eye contact. "Andrew, Melissa and Gordon. Most of them died near the beginning of our time here. That was when we were less...careful."

I don't say anything. I can't really think of anything suitable to say at this moment.

"Anyway, this is the spot. I like to come here sometimes when I want to be alone with my thoughts,"

"I can understand. I can imagine that sometimes people bother you a lot, being the second leader of this place. It must be nice to get away sometimes."

Daz says nothing for a long moment. I don't break the silence.

"There was another one," he whispers, referring to the dead. "Her name was Keira. Keira was, well, a very special girl. She was, well, my girlfriend,"

"Daz- you didn't have to tell me,"

"Not many people know about our relationship, and even though I have only known you for a very short while, I trust you,"

"And I trust you too, Daz."

He smiles, even though I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"I know for a fact your girlfriend must have been a beautiful, wonderful girl,"

Daz nods, small tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Daz, I'll give you some space. I'm sorry, I should never have brought it up," I say, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No Jay, you were right to bring it up. It is maybe time I started opening up to people a little more about it. I can't keep my relationship woth Keira a secret for mich longer."

"Well, if I can help in any way, then let me know,"

"I will Jay. I will."

 **Aaannnnd cut! Okay, I know I'm not a director but I'm currently in a rehearsal with my theatre group so I'm, in that sort of mood right now.**

 **Anyway, until next time,**

 **Leila**


End file.
